A scary girl, Mel, comes to town
by Kid Flash is awesome
Summary: Mel she was from New Hampshire but people were scared of her because of her mutant powers but she is now part of the x men and she might fall for a quick speedster. I'm not really good at summaries but you guys might like it so just read it to find out.
1. New girl

**A/N: i wish that this story could happen to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Melody and the plot. So don't sew me. **

**Now onto the story. *hehe***

"Melody Siren Frost... wake up right this minute." my mother said really angry like she almost yelled at me.

I know that its my first day of school but I still hate being the new kid. "Ok I'm up you don't have to yell at me." I said tiredly.

I walk over to the shower and started to take a shower. When I got out of the shower and grabbed a towel and then I walked over to my dresser and put on my glasses and picked out a white shirt with some skinny jeans and my white converse with rainbow colored shoelaces, when I was finished I walked into the bathroom to put my dark burgendy hair with one thick blonde stripe up in a ponytail then I put my favorite red Colorado hat that I loved so much. I walked down stairs and got some rice crispies to eat with hunny in it. "Bye mom. I'm heading off to school." I said to them grabbing my sketchbook and put it in my bag and then grabed skateboard and helmet and went outside to go to school.

I got to school and headed to the princapals office so she could give me my schedule.

I got my schedule and headed to chemistry, I love chemistry a lot it's my favorite subject, then I walked in and waited at the door. "Excuse me," I said trying to get the teachers attention. "I'm Melody Frost your new student." I said. "Well welcome to chem. you can sit in the back by Kitty." the teacher said nicely. I walked over to my seat and sat down.

~Line Break~

I started to walk home with my skateboard in my hand with my stuff then I felt a gush of wind and I dropped my stuff then I started to pick it up then I saw some feet and then I looked up and it was a guy with sliver hair and he was in almost all of my classes. "Here let me help and you should watch where your going. And cool skateboard can I see it" he said.

I got up off the ground then I handed it to him for him to see it and then his just ran away with it. Then I started to run after him and started to yell "Hey come back here." Then I stopped at the park and the Pietro snuck up on my and I jumped when I heard him say "Give."

"Never. Melody" I said to him. And stuck my hand out for him to shake it.

"Pietro." Pietro said as he shook my hand and pick got my bag.

"Are you a mutant?" I asked him.

"Yes… why?" Pietro said curiously.

"Well…no reason." I said mysteriously.

"Ok. Are you a mutant?" he said

"Maybe." I said.

Then I just turned around and started to walk home and I didn't worry about my skateboard I will get it back later.

When I got home I just went upstairs to my room and dropped my stuff on the floor.

"Mel, can you come here please." I heard my mom say. Then I walked down the stairs and saw a bald man in a wheelchair.

"Hello Melody I am Professor Charles Xavier and I run an institution for mutants. helps train them to get better at contoling there mutant powers and we would like you to come with us so we could help you control your powers." Professor Xavier said

"Ok let's just say that I said yes where is this institution and where would I go to school." I said because I don't ever want to leave Bayville.

"Don't worry it is here in Bayville and you will still go to Bayville high." Professor X said

"Hey mom can I go?" I whispered to my mother.

"If you want to its all up to you." she said.

Then I ran upstairs and threw all of my stuff in my bag and came back down stairs.

Then I gave my mom a huge hug and said my good byes to her and then we all go into this huge black jet and flew off.

~Line Break~

When we got there damn this institution was huge and I mean huge. When we got inside it was even bigger inside than it was outside that's it I am now on calling it a mansion, I thought to myself.

Then I heard professor X say to a blue fuzzy elf to show me to my room.

"Hi I'm Kurt vhat's your name and vhat's your power?" Kurt asked

"Mel, and I can control anyone and make them do anything I want but it only happens when I sing directly to them." I said

Then he showed my where my room was. We walked upstairs and when we got there I saw and outfit on my bed and then I just threw my stuff in the floor and said to myself that I will organize my room tomorrow.

Then I walked down stairs and I found out that Kitty lives here well... I kind of guessed she was a mutant because I saw her in the hallway and she phased her hand through her locker to get her chemistry book but she didn't notice me there Because she thought she was alone in the hallway.

"Mel come here I want thou to meet some people." Kitty yelled across the room.

"This is Scott, Jean, Rogue, and Kurt." Kitty said.

"Hello guys it's nice to meet you. And hello again Kurt." I said nicely.

Then it was dinner time and after I dinner and I met everyone and got shown around this huge mansion, I sat down in front of the television and watch one of my favorite shows of all time, Supernatural, and then I jumped when I saw Rogue just standing there because never startle a person while they are watching supernatural.

"What ya watchin?" Rogue said.

"Supernatural, you want to watch with me?" I said

"No. Ah am good" She said. Then she just walked off upstairs. I looked at what time it was and said to myself I need to go to bed so I can get up in the morining. Then I went upstairs to bed.

**A/N: if you guys like it I will make a second chapter and stuff. And sorry if I missed spelled anything. And once again **

**Disclaimer: I don't own x men evlolution. I just own Melody and the plot. So don't shoot me. **

**Review please so I might continue on and I will love people if they like my story and REVIEW it so I could continue on it. *HEHE* And please tell me if you guys like it. **


	2. After school

**A/N: sorry for the first chapter but I fixed it and this one might not be as good as he 1st one but we will see. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own x men evolution. Sadly but true. **

**If you have any ideas just give them to me and hope you love it and review. Please. **

**On with the story:**

**~Mel's POV~**

_beep. beep. beep. _

I heard my clock go off. Why did I stay up to late? I asked myself. I got slowly out of bed and picked up my glasses and put them on. Then I went down stairs because I smelled food. I saw Ororo cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Melody. Are you hungry?" Ororo said really nicely.

"Top of the morning to ya. And I am starving." I said.

"What would you like... there is bacon, pancakes, sausage, and eggs." Ororo asked.

"I will have pancakes and eggs please." I asked for then she got my food and gave it to me.

"thank you." I said.

When I finished eating I went upstairs to go take a shower but right now someone was in the bathroom so I just went to my room and waited till i can go in the bathroom. I walked in my room and laid down on my bed and got my laptop and went on the internet and I saw I have a message from someone so I clicked on the message and it said "Hello." So I looked to see who it was from and it said Quicky **(sorry for the bad name and back to the story.)**. So I did what any person would do.

"Good day mate." I said to him but I thought my name was better it was Siren 8187 the numbers because they are my favorite numbers and the name because it was my middle name.

"Are you Australian. Just wondering." from Quicky.

"No." I said wondering why he is asking that question.

"British?" -Quicky

"No... Wish I was." -Siren 8187

"Irish?" -Quicky

"Nope."-Siren8187

"Scottich?" -Quicky

"Not really. You get one more try before I have to go and get ready." -Siren8187

"Country." -Quicky

"Sort of. I'm from Gulf Shores, AL but I moved here this year." -Siren8187

"Cool and I guess I will see you soon?" -Quicky

"Yep. See ya." -Siren8187

Then I got up off my bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

I got out of the shower and put on my glasses back on and got dressed, I wore read jeans and a white rufflely shirt and then I put on my black fuzzy boots and went over to the mirror I have in my room and put on a Santa hat because it was close to Christmas. Then I walked down stairs and grabbed my black jacket and put it on. Then I reached for the door but I heard my name being called.

"Mel, do you want a ride to school?" Scott asked.

"No, I am going to walk." I said.

"Ok see you at school." I heard Scott say before I closed the door.

I was walking down the road to school when just out of no where Pietro showed up.

"Hey." Pietro said

"Hey yourself." I said back

"You walking to school?" Pietro asked

"Yep. Just because I didn't want to ride beside Kitty or Kurt in a squished up car." I said

"Oh so you are with the x-geeks?" Pietro said

"Yes and they are geeks if you think about it but just so I don't afend them they aren't geeks." I said about to laugh.

"So you are a mutant?" Pietro asked

"Why yes, yes I am." I said

"So what's your power." He asked smirking.

"I can make anyone or anything do what I want them or it to do, but I have to sing directly to it or them for it to work and I can also controll it." I said with a chessire cat smilie.

"Well that's interesting. You want a ride?" he asked me.

"No I'm fine." I said confused because he didn't have a car so why would he ask that.

"Well I am not going to take no for an answer so hold on tight." He said picking me up bridal style and ran with super speed I guess that's his mutant power and then we got to school and he put me down.

"Wow and ok." I said literally that's all I ssaid we started walking to class because we have the same first period which was P.E. When we got there we had to get in our clothes for P.E. on and when we came out we played kickball, it was pretty fun if you ask me and of course my team won, then we changed back into our regular clothes and got ready for second period.

~Line Break~

School was over but I had to go to a drama club meeting for the new musical we are going to do, Moulin Rouge, the person that I wanted was Satine, but I have to sing a song, One Day I'll Fly; Diamods Are a Girls Best Friend/Material Girl; or Elephant Love Meddley, but it's a deut so I have to find someone to sing Elephant Love Medley with me. I was thinking on the way there.

When I got there I found an empty seat to sit in and when I sat down I started to doodle on a piece of paper then I heard someone sit down next to me and I looked over and saw a brown haired boy with ripped jeans; I was wondering what he's doing here.

"Hi I'm Mel." I said to him

"Hi, Lance." he said back.

What ya doing here?" I asked couriously

"I have to work with the curtains and props before my punishment." Lance said

"Well cool. I am waiting for auditions for the musical because I want to audition for Satine." I said excited and nervously.

We talked the whole drama meeting because all he was doin was talking about the play and then Lance became my best friend and we both know that we are both mutants and we started hanging out sometimes after school.

~Line Break~

I got home and went to my room and I got on my laptop and went on my messages and said "Hello" to Pietro.

"Hey" -Quicky

"Whats up?" -Siren8187

"Nothing really. What bout you?" -Quicky

"Just about to practice singing for an audition for a musical." -Siren8187

"But what about your powers?" -Quicky

"I could ready control them." -Siren8187

"Cool." -Quicky

"Hey can you sing?" Siren8187

"Sort of why?" -Quicky

"Would you like to sing a deut with me please." -Siren8187

"I have to think about it." -Quicky

"Ok just tell me if you want to or not." -Siren8187

"Ok. Good night." -Quicky

"Nite." -Siren8187

Then I went to bed it was at least 12 at night brut oh well but I have to wake up for school tomorrow.

**A/N: sorry about the whole thing but this might be better (maybe not) and sorry guys that I didn't update but you might like this chapter (again maybe not) my next chapter might be good.(maybe not but it is at least a try.) review please and if you get any ideas please give them to my please. **


End file.
